ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Infinity
Dragon Ball Infinity is a fan made DB manga(made by me!) that takes place 50 years after GT New Characters Jay Copycat Fresca Amond Kenny Sagas Omega Broly Saga: Broly has returned, and he's going on a rampage. His first victim is Gohan. Goten realizes his brother's power level has disapeared. Goten rushes to help Gohan, but he too is killed. Trunks is killed next. Pan and Bulla are both killed with one blast. Vegeta discovers his son is dead, so he confronts Broly. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 4, and they fight. Vegeta realizes Broly is holding back, and Broly turns into a monstrous new form. Vegeta feels fear, and runs. He sees a full moon, and he stops running. Vegeta transforms into a Golden Great Ape, then he turns into a Platinum Great Ape. Vegeta starts destroying everything until he hears his son talk to him from otherworld. Trunks calms Vegeta down, and Vegeta reverts back to his humanoid state. He now has Silver Fur, Silver Super Saiyan three hair, and small fangs. Vegeta and Broly seem evenly matched, but Vegeta is losing by a bit. Vegeta tires out Broly, but Vegeta can't move anymore. Broly is about to finish Vegeta, when a sword goes through his chest. He looks back, and sees Future Trunks. In a last move, Broly destroys Trunks' Time Machine, then Broly falls and dies. Future Trunks Saga: After wishing back everyone, Future Trunks explains why he came. He says that, after he beat the Androids, the future was rebuilt. But recently, a new enemy attacked. The new enemy destroyed his timeline. He came back to warn everyone and to survive. Trunks realized that Goku wasn't there to listen, so he asked everyone where Goku was. They told Trunks that Goku had left with Shenron, and Trunks asked Gohan if he could beat them, just like Gohan beat Cell. A boy who was spying on them heard this and he was confused. The boy thought Hercule beat Cell. Gohan wasn't completely sure. Suddenly, they all heard a voice come out of nowhere. The voice was Goku's, and he asked if he could help. He said that if the other Z Fighters could find the Dragon Balls, he could return. The boy, Kenny, freaked out and ran. The Z Fighters started searching for the Dragon Balls, and Kenny followed Gohan. Kenny found a Dragon Ball, and he rolled it over to Gohan. Gohan was surprised, and he looked around to find the person, or creature, who gave it to him. Gohan didn't find Kenny. Gohan went to find Future Trunks, and the other six Dragon Balls were already with him. They tried summoning the Eternal Dragon, and Goku came out instead. The Dragon Balls disappeared. Friegeta Saga: Vegeta has always wanted to beat Goku. But he wasn't strong enough. He had finally ascended, but Goku was still stronger. Goku had also ascended. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He'd do whatever he had to do, even if it meant permanently fusing with his oldest enemy... Meanwhile, in Hell, an old evil was training. Frieza was training to kill Goku. From out of nowhere, Vegeta appeared. Vegeta told Frieza to put on an earring. Frieza didn't put on the earring at first, but soon he listened. Vegeta put on an earring, and their bodies fused. Friegeta had Veg Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by KingVegito